Chinese Patent Application No. CN201220644972.0 discloses an electrical connector for electrically connecting a chip module to a circuit board. The electrical connector includes an insulating body having multiple receiving slots and multiple terminals received in the receiving slots. The terminals conduct the chip module and are soldered to the circuit board. A stopping block is disposed in each of the receiving slots. Each of the terminals has a flat plate portion. One side of the plate portion extends to form a material connecting portion. The material connecting portion is stopped between the stopping block and one inner wall of the receiving slot, so that the terminal is fixed at the receiving slot. A C-shaped bending arm is formed by bending and extending the lower part of each of the flat plate portions. The bending arm is stopped above a tin ball. A clamping portion is formed by extending the two sides of each of the bending arms. The clamping portion clamps the tin ball. The tin ball is soldered to the circuit board.
The foregoing electrical connector provides a structure of fixing the tin balls by using the terminals, but in the actual production process, the material connecting portion at one side of each of the terminals is retained between the stopping block and the inner wall of each of the receiving slots, so that the overall retaining force of the terminals is uneven, and thus the terminals are easily turned over when being assembled to the receiving slots from top to bottom, and the production yield of the electrical connector is reduced. In addition, the extending arm of each of the terminals is bent into a C-shaped structure to limit the upward location of the tin ball, thereby increasing the stamping molding difficulty of the terminals, and increasing the production cost of the electrical connector.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.